Disfraz de Halloween
by Jonetsu- Teki' Rida
Summary: El pequeño Boomer de 5 años miró su disfraz y después el de sus compañeros. El suyo era bonito y original a diferencia de los niños de su clase, pero no era tan bonito como el de ella.\ ¡Feliz Halloween atrasado! :D /


**Summary: **El pequeño Boomer de 5 años miró su disfraz y después el de sus compañeros. El suyo era bonito y original a diferencia de los niños de su clase, pero no era tan bonito como el de ella.

**Desclaimer: **Las PowerPuff Girl Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>El día de ayer se habían pasado el día haciendo decoraciones para Halloween. El salón había quedado muy bien. Su profesora había traído adornos; Calaberas, dibujos de brujas, telarañas, arañas. También había recortado cartulinas naranja y había dibujado letras en ellas para que los niños lo pintaran de color negro. Habían pegado las letras en la pared y se había formado la palabra ''Halloween''. Al rededor había brujas y arañas que ellos mismos habían echo. Los niños mayores también había colaborado.<p>

Su profesora había tenido la idea de organizar una pequeña fiesta de Halloween. La fiesta se llevaría a cabo en su clase, pero no había problema, ya que era muy grande. Tenía el suficientemente espacio como para que entre todo el colegio, y aún así cabería espacio como para otro colegio más. Y esto, claro, era una exageración.

Habían guardado las mesas y el salón se había quedado vacío, excepto por unas mesas que tenían comida y todo lo que una fiesta infantil necesita.

Avisaron de que tendrían que llegar a el colegio con un disfraz de Halloween. La profesora de otra clase, había echo un concurso del mejor disfraz echo a mano. Significaba que ellos tendrían que hacer su propia disfraz, pero con ayuda de los padres, claro. Los niños no podían manejar la aguja todavía.

Boomer observó su disfraz, y después miró el de sus compañeros. El suyo era bonito y original. Estaba muy bien echo. Había cientos de vampiros, hombres lobos, fantasmas (que en realidad solo eran niños con una sábana blanca encima), momias,(niños con papel higiénico a su alrededor), niños disfrazados de la muerte. Tenía todas las posibilidades de ganar. No había nadie que fuera de demonio.

Fue hasta la mesa donde estaba la comida, pero se paró al ver a una niña allí. Frunció el ceño. La verdad es que nunca la había visto en el colegio. Boomer miró más abajo, y se sorprendió. Frunció el ceño aún más y, con los puños bien apretados, caminó hasta ella.

— ¡Oye tú! — Llamó con un tono _amable._

— ¿Yo? — La rubia se apuntó con su pequeño dedito.

— Si, ¡Te has copiado!

— ¿Eh? ¿En qué me he copiado?

— ¡En el disfraz! ¡Vas de lo mismo que yo!

— No es verdad, ni si quiera te conozco. Yo hice este disfraz con ayuda de mi madre.

— Claro, y me lo voy a creer.

—No es mi problema que te lo creas o no.

— ¡Jolines rubia, quítate ese disfraz ahora! - Boomer se acercó a ella para intentar quitarle el disfraz.

— ¡Que no! ¡Que te quites! - Intentó alejarlo dandole manotazos.

— ¡Bien, pero que mi disfraz es mucho mejor que el tuyo! ¡Seré yo el que gane! - Boomer gruñó y se alejó de allí.

Caminó hasta la otra punta del sitio. No quería estar cerca de esa... Esa... Esa... ¡Esa roba-disfraces! Desde su sitio, pudo ver como dos chicas se acercaban a ella. Una vestida de bruja y otra de mujer loba. Boomer hizo un puchero. ¡No era justo! El se había pasado toda la noche pensando en un buen disfraz y ahora resulta que una rubia estúpida se lo plagia. ¡No. Era. Justoooo!

Miró detenidamente el disfraz de la chica. Jolines. Jolines. Jolines. Jolines. Jolines. Jolines. Jolines. Jolineeeeeeees. ¿Lo peor de todo? ¡Su disfraz era más bonito y original que el suyo! Estaba seguro de ella iba a ganar. Boomer se cruzó de brazos infantilmente. ¡El quería ganaaar! ¡Lo quería! ¡Lo quería! ¡Lo quería! ¡Quería esa caja de dulces gigantesca que te daba como premio! ¡Lo queríaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!

— ¿Hola? — Se oyó por toda la sala la voz de una mujer.

Todos dejaron de hablar y se giraron hacia ella.

— Os lo estáis pasando bien?— Preguntó, y todos los niños respondieron con un sí.— Me alegro. Ahora diremos el ganador del concurso de disfraces. ¡El ganador es...!

Todos los niños la miraron expectantes. Todos deseosos de que fueran ellos los que le tocara el premio para poder ir y devorar la caja de dulces.

— ¡Miyako Gotokuji!

Boomer observó con rabia como los dulces que el tanto quería fueron a las manos de la rubia estúpida que le había plagiado el disfraz. Ella dijo un gracias y todo volvió a como estaba antes. Todos estaban corriendo, gritando y jugando. Igual que antes.

El pateó el suelo con rabia, hizo un puchero con el ceño fruncido y se sentó en el suelo con lágrimas de frustración en sus ojos. Quizás si se ponía a llorar, el también recibiría premio. Después de todo, llevaban los mismos disfraces y los dos habían sido igual de originales, ¿no?

— Oye.

Boomer entrecerró los ojos al ver a la chica que había ganado el premio de antes. Seguramente venía a echarle en cara que ella había sido la más original en vez de él. Le iba a restregar su bolsa de chuches por la cara y no podría hacer nada, porque claro, si le pegaba o le robaba la bolss, ella se chivaría y su profesora lo castigaría. No podría ni comer, ni divertirse con sus amigos, ni nada. Solo se quedaría en una esquina, mirando como los demás se divertían.

—¿Qué quieres, rubia?— Espetó con hostilidad.

— Toma.

El rubio se quedó atónito al ver como la chica es tendía su brazo, mostrando la bolsa que la profesora le había entregado por ganar el concurso. Estaba sonriendo. Era una sonrisa limpia, sincera, y muy linda. Parecía entusiasmada.

—¿Por qué me lo das? ¿Le has echado algo?

— Claro que no — Frunció el ceño —. Yo vine a la fiesta para estar con mis amigas y divertirme, no para ganar el concurso. Te lo puedes quedar.

Aún así, Boomer no cogió la bolsa.

— Se me está cansando el braaazooo— Murmuró con intención.

El rubio siguió ahí parado.

— ¿Por qué no lo coges? Mira— Tomó un caramelo y se lo comió—, no tiene nada.

El oji-azul miró a la rubia. Se sonrojó y cogió la bolsa.

— Gracias— Murmuró sonrojado, con el ceño fruncido en timidez y mirando hacia el suelo.

— De nada. —

Boomer sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Miyako le había dado un beso en la mejilla. Sintió su cara calentarse de la vergüenza. Algo se revolvió en su estómago. No sabía que era, pero le sonaba mucho a nauseas. Quizás sea otra cosa, pero Boomer no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo.

— Feliz Haloween — Dijo con mucho entusiasmo y riendo.

— Feliz Haloween. —Dijo de igual forma.

Miyako se perdió en medio de todos los niños que estaban corriendo o jugando con sus amigos. Él se quedó parado. Estaba maravillado. Sintió más ilusión que cuando vio la bolsa de chuches... Oh, hablando de eso, él no se podría comer todo entero.

Boomer salió corriendo en busca de Miyako, quizás le gustaría comer los dulces con él.

* * *

><p><em>Feliz Halloween atrasado, gente! Este One-shot se supone que lo tendría que haber subido ayer (31 de octubre), pero estaba demasiado ocupada liberándome de mi trauma causado por un niño disfrazado de la muerte que me chilló en un oído. También es que me la pasé comiendo cuches en mi casa =w=<em>

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de disfrazarse, comer dulces, asustar a tus amigos, o lo que sea que hayais echo._

_También espero que les haya gustado! ^-^_

_¡Feliz Halloween! ôuô_

**¿Review's?**


End file.
